Out-Of-Character
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: She's annoying. She's spoiled. She's stupid. And she's Hibari Kyoya's girlfriend. Wait- WHAT? 18 X OC
1. Girlfriends are Burden

_This is a story I wrote at school, and it's a three-shot. Here's the first part, i will post the second and third next week, hopefully. And KHR is never been my story and never will. Even if they say it's going to end, my dying will and love for it would never go out! _

* * *

**Out-Of-Character: Part One, Girlfriends are Burdens**

_I, the famous Hibari Kyoya, the carnivorous prefect of Namimori, is currently being dragged out by my stupid girlfriend to the airport_. I did not know what had happened and what she did to make me love her. I didn't even know why I courted this spoiled, bratty girl. Whenever she's bugging me in MY office, I'd always feel so stupid and all, which is inappropriate since I bear the 'Hibari' surname, the untainted and respected name all over Japan. Right now, she is holding my hand (I hate her when she does that) to the Arrival section. She brought me miles away from my precious town. Now we're here in Kansai International Airport in Izumisano, Osaka. She said her brother was coming from Italy and is going to stay in Japan for vacation. I sighed. I can't say 'no' to her, can I, herbivores?

Her hair was golden blonde; brown eyes were big and innocent, though you can't really say she's innocent. And because of her, I learned how to live with the quotation "Don't judge the book by its cover.". Additional things I know about her is that she eats like a pig but never gets fat. Also she is the stupidest person alive aside from the _small animal_. Whenever I'd command her to do simple things like clean her _own_ mess in my office, she'd look at me with full of confusion and worry or answer me with "what?", "huh?" and "oh?". Lastly, she dresses like a slut. The first time I knew this; the herbivore couldn't stop laughing and said, "You should see your face Kyouya! As if you had never seen someone dress like this before." She had humiliated me and I told her that I'll bite her to death; her reply was nothing near I expected her to tell me, "Oh yes~ Let me see heaven tonight~". Stupid stupid herbivore. I _had_ to give all the paperworks to Kukasabe because I couldn't focus for _the first time_ in my life, thanks to her.

"Kyouya. Could you lend me money?" I snapped out of my reverie and stared at the herbivore standing beside me. Isn't she rich and wealthy? As she lives in a big western-style house all by herself (exclude the maids, you herbivores.) " I forgot my wallet back home." Well, that explains it.

"And why do you need money for?"

"Hungry!" I just wanna smack her in the face right now but she had my tonfas, for Kami's sake! She just had lunch before we went here! How could I ever win a bet against this cheating demon?! Slowly, she had always been humiliating, decreasing my pride whenever she got the chance. And now, she smiles at me wildly as if tomorrow is the world's end.

"Fine, how much?" Again, I can't say 'no' to this spoiled-brat, can i?

She looked behind her and scanned to the menus of one of the fast-food stands. "One thousand yen."

"The hell, herbivore? Can't you go on a diet just now?"

"Can't do that. Food in Osaka is very expensive. Yet very delish~ I'll get you some if you want, so double the money!" She chanted.

"No way. I hate fast-foods. Go get yourself." Girlfriends really are burdens. _Why did I got one anyway?_

No point in arguing. I gave her the money, good thing I brought five thousand today. She left me in the Waiting area as she skipped to the stands, getting her grab of food. I seated on the metal chair and waited for her. I crossed my arms and stared at the ground; continuing my reverie. Yes, and if you are really wondering why I like her it's because she—

"Hey Kyouya! What are you doing here?" And once again, I snapped from my reverie and found myself glaring at the certain Bucking Bronco standing infront of me, with his subordinate by his side.

"None of your business." I replied coldly so he would get my message "Get out of my sight or I'll bite you to death!"

"Come on! Why? I'm you tutor, remember? It's ok to tell me why!" _This damn stubborn herbivore!_

"_I'm here with my girlfriend to fetch her brother_."

"Y-You. . ." His eyes widened and his body froze. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"Seriously?"

"Fine, don't listen."

"KYOOOOUUYAAA~!" I heard her shout my name and all I want to do is walk out. . . go back to Namimori. . . and sleep. "I bought some-" her glance was quickly shifted to the whip-user behind me and blinked twice.

"Eh? Belle? Is that you?" The Bronco made his way to 'Belle' or "Jubelle" as she calls herself. The herbivore never told me her surname yet. But I'll make her scream her full name to me one day. (A/N: guys, what're you thinking about the "_make her scream her full name to me_" part? Something hentai? Well, that's wrong, maladies and gentlemen!)

"Eh? Dino-fratellone? It's you! Why didn't you call me?" She walked quickly, trying to hide her giddiness, to him. Belle let me hold the food she was holding, saying "Hold this for a sec." Tthen she winked at me. Do I look like a maid to her? I looked away, very much pissed off about her "surprise".

"Well, the battery's off, wait. . ." I felt the Bronco's gaze to me but I ignored it. "You know Kyouya?"

"Why. . ." The herbivore smiled, "'Course I know him! He's my boyfriend, silly! Surprise!"

". . ." He gaped at me stupidly as I looked at him icily. I had expected this. "Y-You. . . Belle. . . You really surprise me, Belle! So this is why you told me that the identity of your boyfriend is classified!"

"Yep~"

"How did you know?" I scowled at her. I never let her see me train with my weapons, and especially when that Bronco is annoying me.

"Uhm, Bro said he's got a student named "Hibari Kyouya" and his student's appearance and description matches yours, my _love_~"

* * *

_**Reviews are welcomed~**_


	2. Major Major Break-Up

Sorry for the delay! AND IM SORRY FOR THE CHAPTER YOU'RE GOING TO READ RIGHT NOW. Please forgive me my dear readers.

* * *

**Out-Of Character Part 2: Major Major Break-up**

It was already late night when me and Dino-fratellone arrived. Kyouya insisted to walk me home but we ended up in riding the car. Even though he's annoyed at my brother, he didn't cared so much because I know his attention was on me while (cough cough fake cough cough) sleeping in the limo. He's such a nice boy~ That's why I love him sooooooooooooo much! Well, he might be cold on the outside, but I had crept inside of his hard, stone heart. The first time we met, I told him "Stones and metals can be hard but that doesn't mean it can't be broken." I had meant it for his tonfas which hurt because he threw it to me unexpectedly. And after a few hours, I woke up in the infirmary with Dr. Shamal drooling over me. DISGUSTING. But I did not know that we may end up together. Tonight, I am planning on not to sleep but to spend hours of quality time with my dear brother whom I had missed so much. Who wouldn't when both of you are apart for six months, twenty-four days, eight hours and sixteen seconds? Anyway, I bought lots of DVDs, CDs and new games for my Xbox and Wii at home. Being so excited about it, I had already jumped to my room when we had arrived, leaving Kyouya and brother downstairs. I grabbed everything I could that would entertain both of us for hours.

"Bro, I'm going to the Living room." I told him as both of them, Brother and Kyouya, turned their heads at me. "Kyouya, you going to hang out with us?"

He grunted , eyes sharpening as he corrected me."You." He said. "And not with this herbivore." I opened the door of the living room. Our living room is simple, flatscreen 32-inch TV, our CD rack, Wii controls, and lots of gadgets. There's a pop-corn machine and the sofa is all theater like, maroon is actually my favorite color. The interior is OK for me. It's simple but elegant. (A/N: you call that simple?)

Kyouya obediently followed me to the room and closed the door. Brother might just go to the shower then follow us._ There's nothing wrong in starting the game without him, right? _"Hey, Kyouya, let's play~" I chant.

I heard him mutter something but he nodded anyway. I threw the games, the CDs and the DVDs he might like then I looked at his face, it was hilarious! AHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, Ok, enough enough. "So, which one do you like?" I asked, he's a boy too, right? Of course he'll like video games~

"None of these herbivorous games." My jaw drop. What-? He threw it back to me. "Herbivore, stop messing with me."

"H-Huh?" Ok, what was that for? I'm not messing with him. SERIOUSLY! Readers, I did not put any poison on his food! I swear! I was completely mesmerized for a second then when I snapped, he was walking gracefully straight to my direction. By the time I collected the things that might be the reason why he told me that, I was already leaning on the wall, caged by his arms. Kyouya was dangerously close to my face, he was nearly grinding his body to mine, I blushed.

"What did you do to make me feel like this, herbivore?"

"F-Feel w-what?" I stuttered. Dammit.

"Whenever I'm with you, you make me feel stupid and useless. . I hate it, herbivore. . . but I can't help it." Now, his face was nearing mine, we were only inches apart. His nose was touching mine. I noticed his eyes were closing. _H-He's gonna kiss me! Wait-! No! STOOOOOP! I'm not yet ready for my first kiss!_

I turned and pushed him a bit from me. "K-Kyuoya, I'm. . . sorry"

"Hn. . ." He glared at me, and then muttered something to himself. "I'm leaving." Then he turn away._ I feel torned by guilt._

"Kyouya. I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean to. . . to hurt your feelings. . it's just."

He left.

* * *

The next day, I didn't felt on going to school. I sighed to myself. Even though I skipped class today, I have to deal with him sooner or later. Since I'm the stupid type of person when it comes to these things, I picked sooner. I stood up lazily and started to prepare myself for this day. Brother offered to give me a ride. I accepted it, so we used his 458 Italia Ferrari. Dino-fratellone owned lots of Ferraris. Yeah, that's what you get when you're a mafia boss that has a total income of billions of Euros per month!

"You look down, Belle, did you and Kyouya fight?"

_Damn, he knows me tooo good._ "Screw him."

"Ohoho~ An LQ, eh?" He teased.

"LQ?" Ok, I just heard that word. Or acronym. Oh whatever!

"Both of you are having a lover's quarrel~" Dino-fratellone grinned at me.

"Oh just shut up, I'm not in the mood to talk about him." Actually, I really wanna talk about this but not while we're going to school. I'm sure I'd cry my eyes out when we're going to discuss this.

"Sure, and just a tip. Guys don't say sorry even though they are. They want the girl to apologize first. Even though it's not the girl's fault. Ahaha. Pride, and you know Kyouya's got lots of them." He smiled at me. Yeah, sure.

When we arrived, I never knew my classmates (ehem schoolmates ehem) would be so interested in this kinds of cars. The girls' eyes sparkled when brother went out the car. Heh, when I show up you—

"Time for class. Milady, would you like to come down now?" I didn't realize that he has already opened the car door on my side. I smiled, I just got a scheme on my mind to risen my mood up a bit. He offered his hand to me as he's smiling his usual charming grin

"Thank you." I stood up and took his hand, holding it firmly as I walked out of the car. Kyouya wasn't in his daily spot on the school gates. "Thanks for bringing me here, bro." I whispered at Dino-fratellone.

"No problem, sis. Bye, goodluck with Kyouya. ." Then he kissed me in the cheeks. _Oh yeah, I love you brother!_

"Thanks again." I walked to the school. Maybe, just maybe talking with Kyouya would be easier than I could expect. The girls were already whispering to each other. Oh, gossip. I love it.

* * *

The day passed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, only gossips about the "hot blondie" Belle was with. I was on my shoe locker when I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned, thinking it was Kyouya but, alas, it wasn't him. It is Shichiro Akira, a classmate of mine. He wasn't actually famous, but he's nice. I wouldn't say he's ugly but he's actually likeable. "A-Anou, Cavallone-san?"

" Hm? What is it, Akira-san?"

"I. . uh. . . Would you go out with me?"

"As in?"

"A date!"

"Sorry. I'm-" I didn't get the chance to finish when he kissed me. _Yes, he kissed me! On the lips!_ I pushed him away, completely thunderstruck.

"I-I didn't mean to!" He started, I am completely confused. All I did was run. "C-Cavallone-san!" I heard him shout at me. What should I do now? How could I apologize now?

* * *

That night, I cried all my tears. _Why didn't I let Kyouya do it to me?_

_Riiiing. Riiiing._

My phone was ringing. Wishing it was from Kyouya, I reached for it on my bed table. I smiled a bit when I saw _it was_ from him. I quickly opened the message but when I read it. . . I felt as crushed as ever. _WHY?_

From: Kyo-chan  
Received : 8:24 PM

"_I can't put up with you anymore. Let's break up, herbivore."_

* * *

**_Review!_**


	3. Hurtful Meeting

_**Author's Note: READ FIRST!**_

_I decided to make this a four chapter-ed story because the last part (supposedly this and the other one) is too long. I just noticed it until now, so, the fourth chapter will be released this month, maybe this week if I'm not so busy._

* * *

'_I can't put up with you anymore. Let's break up, herbivore.'_

I stared at the words on my cellphone. Was it enough to show her how I hated her now? That herbivore had guts. I was expecting her to apologize earlier at school, but then, what I saw is her and that classmate of hers. _Kissing. Oh, know she let him do that? What does she think I am? Her playtoy?_ My chest felt tighten that time. I didn't know what, maybe it's what they say _jealousy_? Then I hate it. I pressed send. We're done. . . but why does it still hurt? I thought when I finish off this game of hers, I could be the same Hibari Kyoya Namimori knows. The same demonic prefect Namimori knows.

* * *

The next day, the Bronco-herbivore came bugging me whole day. He said Belle has been crying the whole night. So what? Did she know what it feels for me? I told the herbivore to bug off but he stubbornly followed me to everywhere. I'm done with her. I won't fall to a herbivore's trap again. I won't love again. Those herbivorous feelings. I didn't even know how I got into that. "Kyouya, I'm begging you, just talk to her. Please, I don't know what she may do."

"I don't care. You're crowding, herbivore,_ kamikorosu_."

"Kyouya, beat me all you can, but right now, all I want is for you and Belle to come together again." He pleaded, it nearly (A/N: When he said nearly, it's NEARLY. #tonfa-ed) became music to my ears but he mentioned the stupid stupid herbivore's name.

"I. DON'T. CARE." I repeated. "Are you deaf?! I'm leaving, I'm not in the mood to fight you."

"If you don't patch things up, I'll send her back to Italy, just. . . say good bye to her." Then he handed me a flight schedule. It's for Italy, he got one already? It's for tomorrow, right after school. My eyes widened, so she's still here until tomorrow.

* * *

**Time Skip: After Seven Years** (coz the author like those kinds of things~)

"I've got someone for you to escort in Kansai International Airport in Osaka, Hibari-san." I grumbled in agitation. It has been two years ever since the herbivore had started ordering me like his 'friends'. . . but we're not friends. I only followed him because of the fights I could get. I am trained to fight, not to escort someone. The baby promised me a fight, too, so that I could follow that Tsunayoshi Sawada. I wasn't actually bribed in a way that I am fooled. It was a deal, like in business.

"Who is it?"

"It's classified information but I assume you guys had met already. Anyway, that person will arrive today as of 3 P.M., thank you, Hibari-san"

Classified. He had to make sure this person is strong enough to fight me. Or maybe a weaker one so this would be an easy prey. I smirked at the thought. Yes, a weak herbivore.

I was provided a car for the 'escorting' part of this herbivore. It was just one 'o clock, after lunch when I left. Traffic is what I hate but I can't prevent it, anyway. When I arrived, it is just two forty five. The arrival section was as packed as ever. I hate them, I hate crowdings. I sat on a metal chair and glared at anyone who went pass by. Then, I suddenly remember a strange memory.

* * *

_"Kyouya. Could you lend me money? I forgot my wallet back home." She said._

_"And why do you need money for?"_

_"Hungry!" Her face was as happy as ever, like a kid pleading for her parents to give her candy._

_"Fine, how much?" _

_She looked behind her and scanned to the menus of one of the fast-food stands. "One thousand yen."_

_"The hell, herbivore? Can't you go on a diet just now?"_

_"Can't do that. Food in Osaka is very expensive. Yet very delish~ I'll get you some if you want, so double the money!" She chanted._

_"No way. I hate fast-foods. Go get yourself."_

* * *

It didn't take me long when I was smirking at this piece of memory in my mind.

"Mr. Kyoya Hibari?" I was woken by a deep voice and I looked up to the person who spoke it. As per usual, a man in a black suit is currently standing infront of me.

"Yes, that's me."

"Have you been informed that our Mistress _Jubelle Cavallone_ is coming in Japan and you are to be her escort until she is coming back to Italy?" I blinked once, but I still have my pokerface mask. _Did he just say "Jubelle"? It can't be her, can it? _(A/N: Don't answer that, I'm the only Jubelle of Kyoya's world. #tonfa-ed again)

"Yes, the Vongola asked me to."

"Then, she is currently waiting on the car outside. You could see the car, the Cavallone logo may help you to find it." I nodded. Damn, maybe that's why he said its classified information.

* * *

Finding that car wasn't too hard. It shrinks the cars around it shrunk because of it's pure expensiveness. I walked to it and knocked at the glass. I have to make sure that this person _is_ inside and in one piece or I'll get fired.

The glass rolled down. The person inside is a blonde girl, hair was curled and clinging on either side of her cheeks down to her shoulders. This is _Belle_. . . but her clothes isn't like the past. It's not her. She has long sleeves and jeans, it's not skinny, and it's the normal jeans. What had happened to her?

"I assume you're the escort Decimo has sent me?" She asked in an emotionless and deadpanned voice. Her voice was not like that, where the cheery and annoying Belle? Wait, Kyouya, you're being paranoid, it's for your job that both of you are meeting again. A voice inside me reminded. Those herbivorous thoughts invaded my mind. Yes, I'm just being paranoid. . but there's a part of me wanting her back. I know I just can't do it.

"Yes." I nodded.

She nodded, too. "Do you have a car?"

I nodded again.

Then, without hesitation, she rolled up the glass. _What was that for?_

She is really pissing me off right now. . but what now? We're not the usual pair, this time, we're paired for business and nothing more._ Kyouya, past is past, live on. _The voice again told me.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View** (A/N: Kyouya's POV is hard! And applause my dear readers, for I am still alive! #tonfa-ed for the third time this chapter)

The blonde rolled up the glasses and told the driver to wait for Kyouya's car to come near them and when they're ready, they'd depart for the namimori hotel where she is going to stay and for her first meeting in Namimori to come. She closed her eyes for a bit to try and stop the tears that were forming on the corner of her eyes. She had missed Kyouya and for the past seven years, she's still waiting for Kyouya's forgiveness. Maybe, just maybe, that if she changed for the good, he'll like her again and reset their relationship. Her brother told her not to hold her hopes up but she's addicted to him. He's her drug. She even thought that living the past seven years of her life as a miracle.

"_Maybe, just maybe, he'll give me another chance."_

* * *

_**Review!**_


	4. Cheesy Shoujo Manga with Happy Endings

******Out-Of Character Part 4: Cheesy Shoujo Manga with Happy endings**

"_Maybe, just maybe, he'll give me another chance."_

Ok, that has been the understatement of the year. Screw him. Screw everyone. I just want to end this pitiful life I'm living. Or so that's what I thought.

The meeting went uneventful for these mafia bosses that I'm dealing with. Brother didn't get the chance to come over because of much important cases like the rising Millefiore, he and Decimo had a bad feeling about them.

I sighed in exhaustion. Doing these things for the famiglia makes me forget some things that I needed to forget. Daydreaming on what the Millefiore might do, I nearly forget that I'm still being escorted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as Romario had put it months after our break-up.

"Geez, he's not Voldemort." I insisted but he laughed it off. He said that if I forget his name, I'll get over it. It helped a bit, but only by a bit.

"Cavallone." I heard someone say.

I turned around to see Kyoya behind me, he looked a bit pissed. "Hi." I said nonchalantly. "Is the car ready?"

"Yes. And don't enjoy this, herbivore." He commented_. Yeah, right. Why wouldn't I enjoy this moment?_ He's been like a secretary of mine with the whole "escorting" thing – I thank Decimo for it.

I only hummed in response. He's tense I could tell, but I don't know why. I mean, it was years after the break up, he probably have a new girlfriend now. As much as I don't want to admit it, I've become very independent and mature after we broke up. "Thank you." I hear myself say. I gasp as I slapped my hands to my mouth. I shouldn't have said that.

"What?" He demanded an answer and I knew it.

_I'm dead. I'm totally dead!_ "Uhm. Uh. . ." Okay, I take back what I say being mature. I feel like a teenager again. Regaining my composure when I had thought of a lie, I continued, "I said thank you for getting the car ready." _Phew._ Mafia school, thanks for the "white lies" I learned.

"Hn.." Was all he said. _Typical._

We walk to the parking lot in sheer silence, what would be a good conversation starter? His plain sense of fashion? Or his lack of interest in his job?

I pondered for a while then a voice from my head suddenly talked. _"__Whenever I'm with you, you make me feel stupid and useless. . I hate it, herbivore. . . but I can't help it."_

That's Kyoya years ago. I giggled to myself, THAT'S what I call a conversation starter. "Hey, Kyoya?" I tilted my head a bit for an innocent approach, we entered the elevator heading to the main floor so it's just the two of us – or with some lone ghost trying to look for a victim (the elevator is creepy, I tell you!)

"What now, herbivore?" He sounded irritated, but I'll ask him, he won't get to touch me since it's his job to keep me from getting my body chopped. And if that did happen, brother will bring me my justice – so I'd really be alright, no matter which I pick.

"Do I still make you feel useless and stupid?"

He glared at me icily. "Where'd that come from?" He totally remembered it! Yes, I got him to speak up! Thank you, my beloved memories~

"Aww, come on tell me." _Yeah tell me_, I'm so curious about that. "Don't worry, I won't tell your girlfriend." I assured him. He have one, right? "Wait- You have one, yeah?"

"No."

"Whaaaaaat?" That took me by surprise, I mean Decimo already got married! He's older than Tsuna! "A guy as handsome as you doesn't even have a girlfriend?!" He smirked at me after I told him he was handsome. Ah – fuck. Does he think I'm hitting on him? Or was my face priceless?

"I don't want any. Shut up, herbivore." We arrived at the main floor and walked to my car.

I shrugged, trying to act all cool – THE WAY I SHOULD ACT. "Fair enough." I noticed the other car was gone. Is this a joke? Where is HIS car? "Uhm. Excuse me, but" I told the driver in a mean tone. "Where is his car?" I pointed at Kyoya who seemed to gained interest in my change of personality. Over the years, I seemed to lose patience, as brother says so. I guess that's why I'm a bit stern in meetings and boring parties?

"U-Uh. D-Decimo asked to borrow Mr. Hibari's car because Mrs. Sawada needed a lift with her friend, Mrs. Gokudera, to the shopping district." He explained quickly, trying to save his poor poor life.

I eyed him for a bit, "Fine." I propped myself in and Kyoya followed me inside. I tried to make myself comfortable but I felt so self-conscious with Kyoya a bit too close to me. I kept my distance at him earlier but it seemed that… I've gotten accustomed that only brother is beside me in the car.

"Aren't you a copy cat." Kyoya stated with crossed arms and legs.

"What?"

"That's my attitude, herbivore."

"I don't care." Looking away from him, I tried to distract myself. My heart is throbbing like a drum, trying to break-free from my rib-cage. Shit. _Am I still inlove with him?_

"Oh, I know you do." He teased. I missed him. Suddenly, I remembered the text message, hearing brother plead to him just to hear me out. I'm getting a bit emotional now and I didn't know tears had leaked out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said, dabbing my eyes with a handkerchief.

"For what?"

"Everything. I didn't let you kiss me. I didn't say sorry. I didn't say goodbye. I. . . I ruined everything, Kyoya. I did. It's my entire fault. I guess I'm such a coward for running away. I thought I'd be able to move on with me leaving Japan. I did everything to forget you, you know that? And probably you did, too. But. . . doing all that, made me love you more." _Gosh, I'm such a crybaby_ – and little did I know, Kyoya was pitying me.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was a man of his own. He never cared for anyone rather than his own precious town, Namimori. But seeing Belle crying pathetically and taking the blame was _too much_ for him. He denied his feelings for her right after the break-up and caged it his long forgotten past. Yet now, everything is coming back to him. How he tried to let out his anger in everyone, how he tried to shoo the blonde don away to forget her face, how he denied himself._ Right now, he wanted to be selfish. To have Belle as his own. To make her be with him. . . forever._

_But he have to make a choice._

_To forget everything and hug her._

_Or to let his pride and stubbornness consume him. _

He sighed, remembering his mother's words, he did the right thing.

* * *

"_Mom, why are there many people crying and being hurt?" Little Kyoya Hibari was way naïve than his usual prefect self. This version of him was a small boy, living normally with his beloved family. Her mother smiled at the boy's question._

"_Because they made a mistake, dear, and it hurt them." _

"_Then why do they make these mistakes?"_

"_Because they risked it to be happy." She caressed her son's pale flawless youthful cheeks._

"_Father is happy but he didn't get hurt. He's not like other people, right mom? He's stronger! And I want to be like him. He doesn't have any weakness."_

"**Oh, dearie, everyone have weaknesses, and it's what make us stronger."**

* * *

I stopped crying in shock. The next thing I knew is that Kyoya is embracing me. "K-Kyoya?"

"Hnn.." I didn't break free of his hug since he doesn't seem to plan on letting go, I let him comfort me. It's the first, I guess? I wiped my tears and smiled to myself. Well, Kyoya have a cute side of him. "You still do, herbivore."

"Wha-?" I stared in confusion, what did he just said?

"You still make me feel stupid. And. . . I still love you, herbivore. _My herbivore_" Crap. I'm blushing. I felt my face heat quickly. _Say something_, my subconscious tells me. I'm utterly and miserably silent because of Kyoya's smirks and the evil glint in his eyes. It's all so embarrassing.

* * *

_"I. . . love you, too." Suddenly, I'm a teenager again. It's like one of those cheesy shoujo mangas I used to read, they always have happy endings._


End file.
